This invention relates to wood processing machines and is particularly directed to a self-contained processing machine for cutting logs and automatically splitting the cut logs into individual wedge shaped pieces suitable for use as firewood. Over 60 years ago the need was recognized to provide a mechanized machine for sawing lengths of wood into shorter pieces and splitting those shorter pieces into individual pieces of a size that could be utilized for firewood or the like.
One early form of saw and splitter powered by an internal combustion engine is disclosed in Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,695. . Since that time many different forms of log processors utilizing power saws and hydraulic splitters have been proposed. However, these wood processors have all been subject to one or more shortcomings. One primary disadvantage of prior art processors is that they have a relatively low rate of production, for example, from two to four cords per hour. Another shortcoming is that the processors are susceptible of frequent breakdowns, mostly because of operator pressure, which substantially reduce their total output. In addition, many prior art processors have been relatively unsafe in operation.
Among the patents which disclose wood processors, a power saw and hydraulic splitters is Connolly et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,683. This patent shows a processor in which a log is advanced to a cutting position and is cut by a single movable saw which severs the end section of the log. As each end piece is severed it is transferred by an oscillating transfer member to one of two hydraulic splitters.
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,263 discloses a log processor in which a plurality of spaced saws cut off multiple sections of a log. These sections are dropped into a splitter mechanism which sequentially splits the logs into firewood.
Another form of log processing machine including a power driven saw and splitter is disclosed in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,242. In this processor a movable saw cuts off an endwise piece of a log. The cut piece is then dropped onto a hydraulic splitter which splits the cut piece into firewood sections.
Another firewood processor which includes a power saw for cutting off the endwise section of a log and feeding that section to a hydraulic splitter is shown in Heikinnen U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,237.
Each of these processors is subject to one or more of the disadvantages described above.